Tetsu Jii-Chan!
by JayMyBoy
Summary: After Akashi Shiori’s death, her younger brother, Kuroko Tetsuya was given the responsibility of taking care of Seijuuro, his nephew, watch him as he tries to help Seijuuro and keep a promise that he can’t risk breaking...
1. Prologue, sorta

**This is 882 words, discluding the author's note, pretty short but it's like a prologue.**

The first time he met him was, uneventful, so to say, as he was just a week old and he was twenty.

His dear sister, Kuroko, now Akashi, Shiori often brought his nephew to see him.

He introduced young Seijuuro to the wonders of basketball, often letting him watch groups play at his gym.

His name, is Kuroko Tetsuya, he is six years younger than his sister, Akashi Shiori, who married Akashi Masaomi.

He was named the heir to the Kuroko Corporation, a powerful company who owned many sports buildings worldwide, from dojo's, to pools, to training centers.

He was many things, but to his nephew Seijuuro, he was Tetsu jii-Chan, his favorite person, other than his mother, to spend time with.

"Tetsu jii-Chan! Tetsu jii-Chan!" A young red head waved enthusiastically, his hand holding onto a teal haired woman.

Kuroko Tetsuya turned his head around and smiled lightly as he greeted his nephew, "hello Sei-Chan, you seemed to have grown bigger since the last time I saw you", he said to the four year old.

Seijuuro puffed his chest in pride, "of course, Jii-Chan! One day, I'll grow even bigger than you!" He exclaimed. Tetsuya chuckled, but inwardly, he pouted as it will probably be true that Seijuuro will indeed grow taller than him.

"But then Sei-Chan won't be able to piggyback ride on jii-Chan anymore."

Seijuuro frowned, thinking of a solution, before he brightened, "them I'll have jii-Chan piggyback ride on me!" He said, happy with the solution he came up with.

Tetsuya chuckled with his sister. "Nee-sama, is there a reason on why you visited?" He inquired. Shiori smiled sheepishly, "Ah, Yes, Tetsuya, Masaomi and I need to go on a business trip, I came asking if you can take care of Seijuuro for two weeks."

Tetsuya smiled, "I'll gladly take care of Sei-Chan." He said before turning to Seijuuro, "what do you say, Sei-Chan?" Seijuuro beamed,

"Of course!"

"Jii-Chan," Seijuuro Said, holding his uncle's hand, "hmmmm?" Tetsuya answered, recording the results of a swimmer's muscle injuries' healing.

"What are they doing?" Seijuuro asked, pointing towards a group of men bouncing a ball while laughing.

Tetsuya looked up, and smiled at seeing the familiar faces of his friends. "Those are my friends, Sei-Chan, they are playing a game called basketball, do you want to try?" He answered. Seijuuro nodded, Tetsuya smiled and told the swimmer that his arms are healing well, before bringing Seijuuro to the group of men on the court.

"Kagami-kun," he called, a man with dual colored hair and split eyebrows looked up, and grinned as he saw Tetsuya, "Oh, Kuroko! 'Sup? Thanks for letting us use a court, by the way."

Tetsuya smiled softly, "it was nothing, Kagami-kun, anyways, I would like you to meet someone." He said, as he lifted Seijuuro into his arms.

"This is my nephew, Akashi Seijuuro, Sei-Chan, this is my friend Kagami-kun." He said as he introduced the two to each other.

"My name is Akashi Seijuuro, nice to meet you," Seijuuro bowed. He felt a hand ruffle his hair, "haha, so this is the nephew that Kuroko always brags about, with your manners, you _must_ be Shiori-San's kid." Kagami laughed.

"Oi! Kagami! Come on!" A guy with black hair yelled, Kagami turned around, "got it!"

He turned towards them apologetically, "sorry, man, Izuki-senpai's calling, Captain's gonna be angry is I stay here for too long."

Tetsuya nodded in understanding, Captain _was_ pretty scary in clutch mode. A idea appeared in his head. "Kagami-kun," he called, "why don't Sei-Chan and I join you? I just finished the last of the important paperwork, I have time to spare, and I'm pretty sure Sei-Chan will like playing, right Sei-Chan?"

Seijuuro nodded excitedly.

That, was when Seijuuro fell in love with basketball.

Seven year old Seijuuro sobbed into his uncle's chest as he watched the funeral of his beloved mother.

Tetsuya himself was also upset, his blue orbs wet with tears, beside him, Kagami was saying his prayers and blessings for the young woman.

Tetsuya was reminiscing the last words his sister said to him;

 _"Tetsuya, I know that Masaomi is not a bad person, but I fear that my death may drive him over the edge." The teal haired woman said, "what do you mean, Nee-sama?" Tetsuya had asked._

 _Akashi Shiori smiled softly, "I am afraid of what he might do to Seijuuro after I die, I don't want Seijuuro to be pressured, I want him to live his life as a normal man, that's why," she said, turning towards her brother, "that's why, I need you to watch over Seijuuro and make sure to stop Masaomi if he does anything drastic."_

 _Tetsuya hesitated, not because he doesn't want to, but because he wasn't sure if he can do it, Shiori looked at him with pleading eyes, "please, Tetsuya, promise me this."_

 _"I—."_

 _"Please, Tetsuya"_

 _"I... I promise."_

There was no way he could've said no, so now, all he can do is try his best to protect Seijuro.


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is only 695 words, without the author's notes, unfortunately...**

 **Disclaimer: Knb ain't mine**

Seijuuro watched as his uncle arrived at the Akashi mansion through his window, his father was not satisfied with the results of his test even though he was first in the school, so he had locked him inside his room.

Tetsuya looked at the window that connects to Seijuuro's room and smiled at him.

The head butler, Tanaka-San greeted him and led him to his brother-in-law.

As he walked down the corridor, Tetsuya thought of Seijuuro, he had tried his best to make his nephew's life a better one, which had worked, as he made sure to tutor Seijuuro instead of having Masaomi hire a tutor.

After all, no one likes spending extra money, not even someone as rich as the CEO of the Akashi Inc.

"Ah, Tetsuya, I have been expecting you," The red head said. Tetsuya bowed, "hello, Masaomi." He said in a mild tone, both had been on neutral terms since Shiori's death.

Masaomi ignored the cold tone and continued as if Tetsuya never spoke. "As you know, Seijuuro will be in middle school soon, I want you to help me decide on which school to send him to." He said, "all of these schools were handpicked by me, I just need... another person's opinion."

Tetsuya nodded as looked through the brochures of around 10 different schools.

 _'Yushino... Shinka... Creekside Middle school?"_

"You were thinking of sending him across the ocean?"

Masaomi nodded. Tetsuya read through the rest before he found one he liked, "Teiko, I think Teiko is the best choice as it is a prodigious school and many of the students go to good high schools."

Masaomi nodded, "I too, agree, however, Teiko is in Tokyo, we live in Kyoto, I will not buy a separate house for hi—."

"—let him live with me then." Tetsuya cut in, "I can tutor him too, I'll take care of the money and everything else."

Masaomi contemplated the offer before he nodded. "Very well, Tetsuya, I will intrust Seijuuro to you then, do not disappoint me."

Tetsuya smiled, "of course, aniki." He said as he left the room, leaving Masaomi to think about his last word.

 _"Haha, you can't get me," 16 year old Masaomi taunted, only to turn around and find that Tetsuya was gone. He looked around, trying to find the 10 year old, "Tetsuya?" He said, searching for the boy._

 _"BOO!" A voice said as the owner jumped on him, causing both boys to fall into the grass, laughing._

 _"I got you! I got you, aniki!" Tetsuya exclaimed cheerfully._

 _Masaomi huffed, "you just got lucky! It won't happen next time!"_

 _Tetsuya giggled, "of course it will, aniki! I'll catch you again!"_

 _Masaomi rolled his eyes, "whatever, brat."_

The red head smirked,

"Whatever, brat."

It took awhile to get things situated, but Seijuuro moved into Tetsuya's house, which was actually connected to the main headquarters of the Kuroko Corporation, Seijuuro later found out that the reason why is that his uncle can get stressed out if he has to travel from one place to the other so much, so he just had a floor dedicated to his daily needs on the top.

As it turned out, the Kuroko Co. headquarters had a lot of interesting places, from a sports car track, to the garage, to the pool, and a rehab center, etc...

After vacation ended, it was time for middle school.

His uncle brought him to school on a regular CRV, a black one.

"Did you bring your wallet?"

"Yes,"

"I.D. In it?"

"Of course"

"Don't forget your phone"

"I won't"

"And a water bottle, don't want you to be dehy—."

"—Jii-Chan, I'm _fine"_

No one would've guessed that this conversation was between the stoic Kuroko Tetsuya and the fearsome Akashi Seijuro.

Seijuuro rolled his eyes,

' _what is with this mother henning?' He thought with exasperation, "I'm going now,"_

Tetsuya nodded, "I'll pick you up later," he said, preparing to drive off, "don't forget to make friends!" He added as an afterthought.

 _'Jii-Chan!"_ He whined in his head.

 **Too Ooc? Yeah, probably? But who doesn't like a mother hen Tetsuya? It always seemed to be others mother henning him, so I reversed it. Oh, and no, the antagonist is _not_ Masaomi, at least I don't think, I change thoughts easily, I don't even know who will be the antagonist. **


	3. Chapter 2

**This is 646 words, not counting the author's note,**

 **Disclaimer: Knb ain't mine**

The first day of junior high was... boring. At least, that's what Seijuuro thinks.

After school, he went to the basketball tryouts, nothing special really happened, he got to the first string, but so did three other boys. Now that... was intriguing.

And that's why, after school, he convinced his uncle to pick him up at a convenience store nearby as he, and the other three freshmen first stringers bought popsicles together.

"Ne," Aomine, the power forward said, "why did you guys start playing basketball?"

"Hmph," Midorima, whose position was shooting guard, shifted his glasses, "it is healthy to play sports, and I like keeping my health up the charts."

"Ehhh," Murasakibara, the center, drawled, "I play, because I'm good at it, people invited me on their team bacause I was tall."

Seijuuro smiled, "my uncle and his friends introduced me to it." He said mysteriously.

"Man, your uncle must be nice!" Aomine exclaimed with envy, "my uncle hogs the couch all day and waste electric bills!" He complained, before puffing his chest up in pride, "I started playing basketball because it is fun! The ad- uhh, ad-er—."

"Adrenaline, Ahomine."

"What did you call me, you megane!"

"I called you _Aho,_ got a problem, _Ahomine?"_

Of course I do!"

Seijuuro sighed,

 _Indeed, the start of a beautiful friendship._

As they walked onwards, Seijuuro saw his uncle's CRV drive towards them, it slowed and parked right next to the group, the windows rolled down and Tetsuya sat there and smiled softly at his nephew, "Sei-Chan, are you going to introduce me to your new friends?" He said with a teasing smile.

Seijuuro thought of shooting back a retort, "if you want to know so much, _Jii-Chan,_ why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Well, I need to prepare dinner at home."

"Then _invite_ them to dinner."

He had meant it as a joke, but Tetsuya always take things seriously, "good idea, Sei-Chan," he said, turning towards the group behind him, "how about it? Use this chance as a get to know each other, you're gonna be teammates aren't you?" He said, taking in the fact that they have bodies that are perfect for basketball players.

Aomine agreed readily, wanting to see this uncle that taught Akashi basketball, Murasakibara went along since there was going to be food, and Midorima agreed _grudgingly_ stating that he wasn't curious or anything, _he wasn't._

And that's how Seijuuro ended up sitting in the passenger seat of his uncle's black CRV with three teenagers in the backseat, ready to eat at his place.

 _'Why?'_ Seijuuro inwardly wailed, _'I barely even_ know _these people!'_

As if sensing his thoughts, Tetsuya chuckled, "you'll have to know them in the next three years, might as well start now, right?"

Seijuuro can't say that he disagrees.

"Woah."

Was the one thing the three teenagers had in mind when they saw Seijuuro's _house._

"You seriously live in this _building?"_ Aomine exclaimed, "this is a training facility!"

Akashi nodded, "This is the headquarters of the Kuroko Co. every floor is built for different sports and activities."

Midorima gaped, though he tried to hide it, and Murasakibara looked mildly interested.

Tetsuya turned towards them, "the facility is going to close so you're free to go exploring, I'm going to park the car and prepare dinner, just don't break anything."

He drove the car towards the garage,

And left Seijuuro with his now excited teammates.

"Aw, yes!" Aomine yelled, "I've always wanted to go in one of these, my parents are always like, 'no Daiki, it's too costly, go play on the street courts,' my balls _always_ gets worned out because of the concrete!"

Seijuuro smiled at them for the first time, "I'll give you a tour."

 **How was it? okay? Mediocre? Acceptable? Amazing? Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

In the end, Seijuuro didn't really give the team a tour, he showed them the yard, which had a track for car racing, a baseball field, and a garden. The main floor had the lobby and rehab center, along with a spa and onsen so that athletes can relax their tense muscles. The second floor is dedicated to tennis, there are a line of pens with tennis dispensers and tennis racquets being lined up, different shapes and sizes for different styles, indoor courts were built to have the same texture as any outfoor ones, some of the workers were packing up the equipments, they said their goodbyes to Seijuuro as they passed by them to go to the elevator.

The third floor is swimming, as they toured, Seijuuro told them a bit about the company, "the Kuroko Co. is a company that is very big, important, and well known in the sports world, they help fund and sponsor schools, stores and competitions, such as the highschool Inter-High and Winter Cup, the baseball nationals, and others."

By the time he finished, they were on the fourth floor, the general gym, with weights and treadmills, Aomine tried flexing in front of the mirror, "ha!" He exclaimed, "this place is too cool, I'll never want to leave!"

They went to the fifth floor, ping pong tables lined the entire floor.

"Woah," was what Daiki when the group exited the elevator to the sixth floor: Basketball. Courts lined up from one side to the other, cones built in on one side, treadmills and other equipments on another. "Workers help condition the athletes' body to make sure that they don't overwork themselves." Seijuuro explained to the group what the equipments do, "the floors get polished every week so that the players don't slip and hurt themselves."

They stayed on the sixth floor for 30 minutes before Tetsuya called Seijuuro and told him that dinner is ready.

(- A -)/

The dinner table was hectic, with Murasakibara using his chopsticks the wrong way and Aomine stealing his food, Midorima was yelling his throat raw. Kise looked around, before using his chopsticks and stealing from Midorima too.

Seijuuro was close to having a migraine and Tetsuya just glanced at him over his bowl, with an amused expression, like he was saying, ' _well? What are you going to do now?'_

Seijuuro groaned, "just, shut up and eat!" He demanded, and surprisingly, the group actually listened, he himself is not sure why, he shrugged it off, _'oh well,'_ he thought, _'at least I won't get a migraine.'_

(- A -)/

 **Sorry for the short chapter and late update, but I was down with a fever and couldn't write, when I was writing this, I feel nauseous and my nose is stuffy, I'm trying my best guys.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow, I read the reviews for this story and I am glad that people think this is good, it'll probably not have long chapters, but I'll try to reread it more to correct the grammar mistakes.**

 **Also, special thanks to my reviewers who boosted my confidence and encouraged me to write!**

 **Thanks to: Saint Black Genesis, xXxPhantomxXx, Jeff, nhoxmeanhvan, Guest, LudwigisHRE, Akashi Seiko-Chan, and all the other users who followed and favorited this story!**

 **And to answer some reviews:**

 **To Saint Black Genesis,**

 ** _Thanks for your concern, I'll try my best, and you're welcome!_**

 **To xXxPhantomxXx:**

 ** _I agree, damn rich people_**

 **To Jeff:**

 ** _Thanks! That's what I was aiming for._**

 **To Akashi Seiko-Chan:**

 ** _Actually, Kuroko is supposed to be 20 years older than Akashi, so he's supposed to be 33 right now._**

 **THERE IS A POLL FOR SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT I WANT YOUR OPINION FOR, THE END OF THE CHAPTER WILL GIVE YOU MORE INFO**

 **Whew, never wrote such a long A/N before, now without further ado, the disclaimer: Knb ain't mine**

As it turned out, going to Seijuuro's place became a routine, maybe not daily, but pretty frequent.

After 5 months of being in Teikō, Seijuuro had been chosen to become the basketball team's vice captain, much to the seniors' chagrin and Tetsuya's delight, Masaomi had wanted to congratulate him, but being the socially awkward father he was, he ended up saying, "as expected of an Akashi," even after he had made a lengthy congratulations and practiced the script in front of the mirror until he could recite it with no problem.

Tetsuya had not been sure whether he should laugh at his brother-in-law or not.

The Teikō freshmen had, however, gain a rivalry with Tetsuya's old basketball team, how that happened? Well, it went something like this...

 _2 months ago_

 _"Hey, Akashi!" Aomine ran up to the red head, "the street court that me and some of my basketball friends go to are going under construction, think we can go to your uncle's place to use your court?" He said as he gestured to a group of young adults much older than him behind him._

 _Seijuuro shrugged, "we have a lot of courts, I'm sure my uncle can lend you one."_

 _"Great!" Aomine grinned, "I'm so tired of having to replace my balls after they get worned out."_

 _Midorima, who was talking to Seijuuro along with Murasakibara, stiffened, "that sounded so wrong," he said._

 _Aomine reddened, "not_ that _balls, I mean_ basketballs!

 _"Mine-chin should get his mind out of the gutter," Murasakibara mumbled around his snacks._

 _If possible, Aomine reddened even more, "shut up! You guys should come too, y'know, to practice and stuff, I mean, they have all the legit stuff there!"_

 _And that's what they ended up doing._

(- A -)/

 _At the company..._

 _As they arrived, Aomine's buddies' jaws dropped, "damn," one of them muttered, "we're gonna be playin'_ here?"

 _Aomine grinned, "yep!"_

 _They walked to the receptionist, "Hana-San," Seijuuro said, the woman looked up and started when she saw their group, "Akashi-sama!" she exclaimed._

 _"Is there any available basketball courts?"_

 _"A-Ah," She said, quickly checking her computer, "Kagami-San's regular court is available, they came over to see if anyone wants to play against them, maybe you can go play with them?"_

 _Seijuuro nodded and thank the receptionist, he then led the group over to the elevator, and pressed the button for the sixth floor, basketball._

 _They stepped out of the elevator as it dinged to signal their arrival, and were met by the squeaks of shoes, swishes of baskets, and shouts of the players._

 _Seijuuro led them to a court where some familiar figures were shooting hoops, Izuki saw them first, "Sei-Chan!" He exclaimed, "it's been awhile!"_

 _The rest turned around, "oh," the tall red head of the group said, "Seijuuro, what's up?"_

 _Seijuuro pointed at the group behind him, "they want a game."_

 _The red head grinned, he would never turn down a game, "Yeah sure, right guys?" He asked the group of boys behind him, who gave nods and shouts of approval._

 _"Too bad Kuroko ain't here, he would've helped us," the man with cat lips, Koganei Shinji, sighed, another man, this one looking familiar, smacked him, "D'aho! He's busy today!" Koganei whined, "owwwwwwww! Captain!"_

 _That's when it clicked, why the glasses man looked familiar, it was their history teacher, Hyuuga Junpei._

 _"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! HYUUGA-SENSEI?!" Aomine shouted._

 _"Haaa?" Hyuuga scowled, "Oi, what are these brats doin' here?"_

 _Kagami shrugged, "Seijuuro brought them, said something about playing a game."_

 _Hyuuga felt a vein pop on his forehead, "oh?" He growled, "so you have time to play basketball but don't have time to study for the exam next week? Haaaaaaa? Aomine..." the blunette gulped, "YOU_ FAILED _THE LAST PRACTICE TEST!"_

 _While Hyuuga was torturing the ace with history questions, Koganei sighed, "ne, Izuki, doesn't he remind you of Bakagami?"_

 _Izuki nodded, "Ao, Ao, Aho...ah!" He exclaimed as inspiration hit him, "you're AHOmine!"_

 _Koganei deadpanned, "seriously, stop."_

 _"HEY!" The two idiots yelled. "I am NOT Bakagami!"_

 _"Don't call me Ahomine!"_

 _They did play that game, but they never finished because Bakagami and Ahomine broke the hoops when they dunked too hard and too much, they ended up paying for it..._

 _...through milkshakes._

 _"Kuroko, you bastard!" Was Kagami's reaction when he got his Maji gift card back, only to find that all the money in there is gone._

 _What a beautiful start to a beautiful friendship._

 **DONE!**

 **So... 'sup guys, this one is longer then my previous ones, so I hope you like it.**

 **ALSO! For this poll thing, I want Kuroko to have a heir, but don't want him to be married so I want him to adopt someone.**

 **It can be a side character, like Takao, or Kasamatsu, or whatever, OR, it can be a Generation Of Miracle member, OR a OC.**

 **This is something I just need your opinion on, vote and suggest in the reviews please, and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who helped motivate me, with the reviews and ideas, this chapter is updated pretty quickly, who doesn't like fast updates? Though it is a bit short.**

Towards the end of the the year, Seijuuro got a surprise from his uncle.

"Chihiro is coming back."

"Chi-nii?" Seijuuro asked, Tetsuya gave him an amused stare, "anyone else named Chihiro that you know?"

Seijuuro flushed, "no, I just want to... confirm that we are thinking of the same Chihiro."

Tetsuya laughed, "yes, Chi-Chan, is coming back."

Kuroko Chihiro, He is the adopted kid of Tetsuya, who he adopted when he was 5, he is one year older than Seijuuro, and he acts like a overprotective older brother.

He had unfortunately gone to Akita to attend Kizunaki Academy Of Sports Science, which he is coming back from.

"He will attend Teikō with you next year."

"Oh." Seijuuro has not expected to see him for another year or so, but that's not the important point here, the reason why he is in his uncle's office is, "Aomine is failing all of his classes, and Hyuuga-sensei is not helping."

(- A -)/

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Aomine landed his ass into the education section of the Kuroko Co.

Tetsuya had always been fond of children, which is why he funded a lot of educational systems and events.

But that's not the help he received, no, he received help from the "Bakagami Study Squad" except now it's "Ahomine Study Squad", at least his teammates are with him.

"No, again"

"Ehhhhhhhh?" Aomine groaned, he is currently studying English with Kagami, "why?"

Kagami shrugged, "you spelled box's plural form wrong, deal with it, I had to when I was is school."

"How?!" Aomine exclaimed, "ox is oxen, so box is Boxen right?"

Kagami sighed, "no, Ox is special, box is boxes, like how dice is die, Ox is different by being oxen."

Aomine groaned again, "kill meeeeeeee," He wailed.

"Gladly" a voice next to him spoke up, Midorima Shintarou was studying math with Izuki on the side. Aomine glared at him, "shut up, megane," he growled, before a smack was delivered to his temple. "Ow! What the hell, Bakagami!"

"Continue your studies, and respect your seniors!"

"Gee, doesn't that sound familiar?" A voice mocked, they turned around, "Kuroko! What do you mean?!" Kagami exclaimed.

Tetsuya rolled his eyes, "Hyuuga-Senpai always tell you the same thing during our study sessions during highschool"

Kagami flushed, "S-Shut up!" He growled at the tealnette, Kuroko only smirked.

Aomine had to deal with a angry, and impatient teacher. Not to mention a horrible teacher.

 **Alright guys, that's all your gonna get from me today! I mentioned that Chihiro will be the adopted child, but he will be one year younger than his original age, so he will be the same age as Nijimura, he will be attending Teiko as a third year during their second year. As for Nigou... I will include him so don't worry!**


	7. Chapter 6

At the airport, a announcement sounded, "the flight from Akita to Tokyo had just landed, the flight from Akita to Tokyo had just landed, please head to the baggage claim area, thank you."

While the announcement was sounding, a teenager, a male, stepped off the plane, running a hand through his silver hair, he stretched as he began to head towards the baggage claim.

"I wonder if Tokyo has changed at all."

(- A -)/

Tetsuya sighed as he sent the results of Seijuuro's report card to Masaomi,

 **Akashi Seijuuro:**

 **History: 100**

 **Japanese: 100**

 **Math: 100**

 **Science: 100**

 **English: 100**

 **Geography: 100**

One could look at this and easily tell that this is the report card of an Akashi.

The first school year had just ended and Aomine manage to barely scrape through with a 61 in English, thanks to Kagami and his ruthless teachings, not pausing to see if Aomine had gotten the material and smacking him with a ruler when he was about to sleep.

 _"Who knew that you could be a_ _good teacher?"_ Koganei had joked, _"you should've been one instead of a firefighter."_

Izuki had laughed, _"that's only because his student was of his intelligence,"_ of course, both had been beaten up by a angry Kagami and a equally furious Aomine.

(- A -)/

Currently, Seijuuro is in the back of his uncle's BMW, they were heading towards the airport to pick up Chihiro, who had informed them that there will be a extra baggage via. phone call.

Kagami had came along to help carry everything and he is currently sitting in the passenger seat.

As they arrived, they could see that the terminals were filled with people who were waiting for their ride, Tetsuya took out his phone, calling his son, knowing that it is impossible to spot the tall, silver haired teen in this sea of people.

 _"Dad?"_

"Ah, Chihiro, have you arrived?"

 _"Yeah"_

"We are at..." Tetsuya looked at the sign in front of their car, "terminal B,"

 _"Alright, I'll head there,"_

 _*click*_

(- A -)/

To Kagami's credit, he only jumped and hit his head on the roof of the car when Chihiro suddenly knocked on the window of the passenger seat, afterwards, as he helped him load the luggage, he can be heard to be cursing and grumbling things like, "they _have_ to be blood related," and "no way he was adopted," which was then accompanied by a shriek.

As it turned out, Chihiro, who was talking to his father, had taken in a dog he found in Akita, and named him Tetsuya Nigou, after his dad.

And unfortunately, Kagami was _not_ fond of dogs, claiming that he was bitten by one when he was in the states.

"GET THE THING _AWAY_ FROM ME!"

"How has Akita been, Chihiro?"

"It was nice, dad, I met an annoying person there though, I'll probably call him and introduce you guys, via phone calls, his name is-"

"DAMN IT KUROKO, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"Himuro Tatsuya"

"I'm glad you made a friend, Chihiro."

 **"AHHHHHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME! OI, DON'T IGNORE ME! HELLLLLP, KUROKOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Seijuuro has chose to ignore everything, after greeting Chihiro, he had plugged in his earbuds, and started to read the book that he had brought along.

(- A -)/

 **Haha, poor Kagami, Nigou is so cute though, don't know why he hates him. Oh and no, Kagami and Himuro are not related, short chapter, I know, but you guys have no idea how much time I scrapped this so that it is perfect. At least to me. I fact, here where I'm living, (California), it's actually 2:00 AM, pretty late, but I just had to get all this out, you guys can thank me in the reviews, ciao!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This chapter is like a filler because Thanksgiving is here! It's sort of crackish. And if your not American, I'm sorry, but I have to make this, I mean, who doesn't like a holiday that features a turkey? I'll probably also write another filler for Christmas (already got an idea) so yay!**

Filler chapter 1: What is Thanksgiving?

If there is one thing young Seijuuro never understood, it is that why does Americans celebrate so many holidays? Some makes since because they are international, like Christmas, or Halloween, but others are unique and different.

 _Japan_ doesn't have a holiday dedicated to a turkey, which he still doesn't get, why is the turkey the sign to Thanksgiving anyways? Turkey wasn't even served in the first Thanksgiving!

But _of course,_ the person who told him about these, Kagami Taiga, doesn't elaborate, instead, he told him that he _loved_ Thanksgiving because that was one time in the year where he gets to eat the bird all he wants, which is sort of disturbing.

Thanksgiving was to celebrate the friendship between the immigrants on the _Mayflower_ and the American Indians, so why is it that everyone eats _turkey?_ Turkey isn't a sign for anything, the Indians didn't love turkey, the Immigrants didn't love turkey, heck, _Apple Pie_ would've been better because it was actually served during the dinner.

 _Was it a dinner? Or was the feast during lunch?_

Stupid questions.

 **So yeah, I rushed this because I wanted it to make it in time for Thanksgiving. It's just a little rant I feel that Akashi would keep in his mind as he thought of this American holiday, cause, to be honest, _I_ felt that it was strange that the symbol for Thanksgiving was a turkey, and I'm probably the strangest person you'll ever meet. **

**Sayonara folks! Happy Turkey Day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving, I did, and I felt like updating, which is what I did! This chapter though, have a bit more cursing so I raised the rating, it's mostly about Nigou, cuz I like Nigou**

 **Disclaimer: Knb ain't mine**

"Hey, Seijuuro!" Chihiro's voice echoed through the empty hallways.

It has been a week since Chihiro has returned and took over his old room, which was empty, and settled in with the family.

"Yes?" Seijuuro gave his usual, calm reply,

"I need to go buy Nigou some food, take care of him while I'm out."

 _"What?"_ Chihiro knows that Seijuuro can't stand dogs, and Seijuuro knows that Chihiro knows because he jumped on Chihiro once, years ago, when their neighbor's Labrador managed to get into their yard.

"Take him with you," Seijuuro tried to sound calm, but he knew Chihiro saw through his ficade, the gray haired man _smirked_ at him, "sorry little bro, can't do that, Nigou's tired and I'm not carrying him."

"What about Jii-Chan then?"

"Dad? He's out, buying new ping pong rackets or something, I think someone broke a few when they threw a fit when they lost a game."

"Besides," The older boy added, "surely, the _great Akashi Seijuuro_ can take care of a dog, a puppy no less."

And before the redhead can respond, Chihiro already escaped, out the door, leaving Seijuuro with a Alaskan Malamute and husky crossbreed who has the same eyes as his uncle.

Oh _fucking_ great.

(- A -)/

Overall, Nigou is a good doggie, hyperactive? Yes, but he is potty trained so he won't pee on the floor, mostly.

Sometimes, Nigou panic and just _let go._

This is one of those times,

Seijuuro grumbled something about "servant work," "gross pee stains," and "stupid dog," as he cleaned up the mess the puppy made.

At least the dumb mutt looked ashamed...

If Seijuuro didn't see the mischievous doggie smirk the stupid dog had on his face.

(- A -)/

 _'That's it,'_ Seijuuro thought after mopping the floor for the _fifth time_ that hour, _'either that dog hates me, or his stupid puppy bladder does.'_

After he mopped up the mess, he walked into the kitchen... only to find the fridge open and a big mess on the floor.

And there, with his proud bottom stuck in the sky, is the stupid, _devilish,_ mutt who had ruined his life for the past hour, rummaging through the drawer like he owned the place.

 _'Seriously?!'_ Seijuuro inwardly groaned, here he was, the proud Akashi heir, captain of the Generation of Miracles, honor roll student, being defeated by a three month old _puppy._

The 'puppy' barked at him happily.

And Seijuuro tainted his mouth for the first time,

 _"Fuck my life"_

(- A -)/

After awhile, Tetsuya returned, the _devil_ immediately bounded towards him, licking the bluenette's face like he didn't just basically ruin his home, even if it doesn't look like it, it _did._

In the five hours Seijuuro stayed with Nigou, he cleaned up over _ten_ pee stains, fixed and organized the fridge and cupboards over _fifteen_ times, and wiped drool off his face nearly thirty times. 

_Tired his ass_

 **Haha, Nigou seems like a jerk in this one, don't worry, he's not, he and Akashi will figure things out.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Happy belated birthday, Sei-Chan! Sorry for not updating, to make up for the short chapters, I took some extra time to make this one longer, and to check for spelling mistakes, along with rewriting it a few times until I am satisfied.**

 **Note: this chapter is in the first year, during winter break**

This was not the welcome home Seijuuro expected.

His uncle had sent him to buy some ornaments for the Christmas celebration.

Of course, Seijuuro never actually decorated something for Christmas, for _any_ holiday, so the moment he left the house and went somewhere with WiFi, he whipped out his phone and googled, _Common Christmas decorations._ What he _didn't_ realize was that his family was not _like_ a common family, he went home and found out that the Christmas tree his uncle bought had arrived, and it was _a lot_ bigger than a normal Christmas tree.

Oh yeah, his teammates were there too, for some reason.

"Yo, Akashi!" Aomine grinned at Seijuuro, he and Murasakibara were trying to carry the tree to its designated location, in the Christmas display case for the headquarters.

"Why are you here?" Seijuuro's first word to them was, as expected, not "Merry Christmas", but Christmas was still three days away, so they have plenty of time.

"Your uncle invited us to have a three night sleepover until Christmas!" The blunette's grin had just gotten a lot more irritating.

"And because of his hospitality, we volunteered to help him decorate." Midorima added, shifting his glasses as he tried to help Momoi knit stockings, "dammit! I still don't know why we have to _knit_ stockings when we can spend 2 minutes at the store to buy more than we can make in 2 days!" The greenette loss his rarely-loss composure as he watch the yarn tangle up again.

"Mou Midorin~" The only female in the group gave an exasperated sigh, "you have to be more patient, and I told you already, store-bought ones don't convey as much heart and feelings as the hand knitted ones."

"What about your parents?" Seijuuro cut in before Midorima can retort.

"Ehh~ Kaa-chin **(kaa-San is Mom in Japanese so I decided to have Murasakibara call his mother 'Kaa-chin' I'm not Japanese so I'm sorry sure if it has another meaning)** was happy about it, she said something about not having to work overnight to get the money spent for my appetite on Winter break, so mean~" the tall purple haired teen mumbled around the lollipop in his mouth.

"Same, my old man gave me that cheeky grin and was all like, 'I can't wait for you to be gone, that way your mother and I will get some much needed _quality time,'_ and then mom starts blushing like a school girl, geez, it's not like they don't do it every other night or something, innocent my ass", Aomine grumbled before he saw that Seijuuro was giving a slight glare for even thinking of the inappropriate thoughts in front of the more innocent teammates.

Nobody questioned it when Aomine suddenly shrunk down because all of them felt the intimidating aura Seijuuro was emitting.

"Christmas, huh?" Seijuuro mumbled as he remembered the Christmas Days in his early years, when his mother was still alive.

Particularly, Santa.

 _Seijuuro is 2 years old..._

 _"Are you Santa?" Young Seijuuro asked the tall man in front of him._

 _The man in red froze, it turned toward him, "ah... uhm, hohoho, that's right! My name is Santa Clause, nice to meet you" He said._

 _The young red head brightened, "my name is Seijuuro! Nice to meet you too, Santa-san!"_

 _Santa has froze, whipped out a notebook and started muttering, "San? Santa? Oh! Santa's name is Sam-San Santa-san! **(I'm sorry, I'm bad at puns #@~@#)** Good Job me!"_

 _Seijuuro could've sworn he heard a, "Izuki~_ _get back here" before Santa has jumped back into the chimney._

 _Seijuuro is 3 years old..._

 _This year, Santa seemed to have had a growth spurt!_

 _"Santa-san? Is that you?" Little Seijuuro has asked, the bearded man turned towards him, "oh, Seijuuro-kun! Hohoho, how was your day?"_

 _The red head smiled, "it was great! Santa-san, did you grow taller?"_

 _Santa froze, "a-ah... I need to go to uhh... deliver the other presents! Bye Seijuuro-kun, hope you have fun~"_

 _As Santa rushed toward the chimney, he bumped into the overhang of it and his hat shifted._

 ** _There was a twinge of brown hair._**

 _Seijuuro is at the age of 4..._

 _Santa seemed to have grown even bigger._

 _Only by a big this time though._

 _Only, Santa was silent, Seijuuro would ask him a question and Santa would awkwardly stand there looking at him, like he was trying to convey a message._

 _Seijuuro figured that Santa might be bipolar._

 _Seijuuro is 5 years old..._

 _This is the fourth year he met Santa, and his ever changing personality was amusing to watch, at least Seijuuro_ thought _that Santa was a guy._

 _The man(woman?) in front of him is shorter Than the first Santa, has a feminine figure, and is having trouble moving his sack of gifts._

 _"Dammit! Why is this sack so heavy?!"_

 _"Maybe because it is full of presents for every kid in the world?"_

 _Santa froze, "S-Seijuuro-kun!" His voice sounded strangely feminine_

 _"Ne~ Santa-san," Seijuuro asked, "are you a girl?"_

 _"W-What makes you think that?" Santa's starting to scratch his(her?) nape nervously._

 _"You sound like a girl."_

 _"I'm... just gonna go now," Santa fled back up the chimney._

 _Seijuuro is 6 years old_

 _This year, Santa grew taller again, he reached 6ft and was clambering down the chimney, cursing his luck, "Tch, can't believe I got the short stick."_

 _"Santa-san?" Cute little Seijuuro pokes his head into the living room where the chimney and the tree stood, his expression visibly brightened when he saw the man clad red, "Santa-san, you grew taller again!"_

 _"Uhhh... Yeah! I... got you presents!" The red head showed the younger red head his sack of presents, not realizing that it was filled with gifts for Seijuuro, and_ only _Seijuuro._

 _"Santa-san, why are there only presents for me and not anyone else?"_

 _"A-Ah...uhm..."_

 _Needless to say, Seijuuro soon found out that Santa never existed and that all the other "Santa-sans" were his uncle's teammates dressing up._

 _Oh yeah, and Kagami got a beating for getting found out._

 _ **This is the end of the Christmas Chapter part 1, there'll most likely be a second part, but I'm not sure when it'll be published, also, can you guys guess who each of the "Santa's" were? The last one was Kagami.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Even though this was supposed to be out during Christmas, I forgot to publish it, I wrote the chapter awhile ago but it seems I have forgotten to publish it! Very sorry for this inconvenience.**

 **Disclaimer: Knb ain't mine**

"Push!" Aomine exclaimed as he finally got the Christmas tree into its proper place.

"Heh~ Mine-chin good job," Murasakibara commented around his snacks. His tone bored and his eyes unamused.

"Shut up Murasakibaka! You were supposed to help too!"

"Haaaaaaa? What did you just call me, Ahomine-chin..."

"Baka! Baka!"

The two were in a headlock, ready to punch each other when the door opened and Tetsuya stepped in, "boys, calm down, I prepared some hot chocolate for you guys as a token of thanks for your hard work."

Murasakibara calmed immediately, "yay, thanks Jii-chin!"

"Yeah! Thanks Jii-jii!"

Tetsuya chuckled, "Watching you two makes me feel old..." he sighed, shaking his head, and turns around, "I'll call the others around for the Christmas Dinner."

(- V -)

Seijuuro and Midorima were playing shogi when Tetsuya opened the door.

The older man walked over and watched Midorima trying to decide which piece to move, "hmm..." he muttered under his breath, eyes scanning the board. Tetsuya lifted his finger and pointed at a piece, "I would move that, if you move the knight, you would've fallen straight into Sei-Chan's trap, see?" He said, gesturing to a opponent piece that would've capture his knight if he had used it. Midorima nodded and took Tetsuya's suggestion, Seijuuro gave his uncle a slight glare for ruining his spectacular plan.

The older man sent a smirk a him.

Tetsuya stood up and announced that he was there to fetch them for the Christmas dinner.

He left after he saw the two teenagers nod at him.

(- V -)

Tetsuya paled when he found Momoi in the kitchen. 

After the first time they had allowed her to use their pots and pans,(with lots of head shaking from Aomine) they had learned that cooking was not one of the manager's strong point. Thus why Tetsuya immediately gave Momoi some work to do and shooed her out of the kitchen. 

After Momoi had left, Tetsuya sighed in relief as he wiped away the cold sweat he had felt when the terror settled in as his mind first registered the scene in front of him when he first arrived into the kitchen. 

Perhaps preparing for Christmas was harder than he thought. 

(- V -)

The trees had presents under it, the table was set, the stockings were hung, and everyone was seated. 

Everything was going smoothly an Tetsuya couldn't ask for more. 

Aomine and Murasakibara were arguing about the way Aomine was eating while Murasakibara happily cheered them on, glad that he wasn't the one being nagged at for once. 

"Aomine! Take your elbows off the table!"

"Yeah yeah, Mine-chin~ that's rude~"

"Shut up Midorima, you sound like Satsuki!"

"Yeah~ Mido-chin should keep quiet~"

"I'm not the one who's acting like a barbarian!"

"True~ Mine-chin acts like a prehistoric beast."

"And I'm not the one acting like a nagging grandmother!"

"Yeah~ frowning will give you wrinkles, Granny Mido-chin~"

" _Which side are you on?!"_ Both Aomine and Midorima turned towards Murasakibara, who was chewing on a chicken drumstick and egging the fight on. 

Meanwhile, Akashi and Momoi were engaging in a much more pleasant conversation. 

"Mou~ Dai-Chan can be such a pain sometimes."

"I agree, I must say, I am very impressed that you can put up with him for so long."

*sigh* "Yeah, Dai-Chan never listens to me and all..."

The day ended very satisfyingly... for Tetsuya that is.

(- V -)

The morning was bright and peaceful—

" _Presents!"_

Maybe not so peaceful.

The morning of Christmas had Aomine yelling with joy, Momoi cheering with excitement, Midorima smiling _slightly_ with happiness, Murasakibara crunching with energy, and Akashi smirking with satisfaction that the long wait of 7 hours had been over. 

The kids tore through their presents, all very eager to find out what special treat awaits them. 

And they were all _very_ glad they spent time with the family, this rich family gave them gifts they themselves wouldn't have ever thought of buying. 

_'Damn Akashi is so lucky'_


End file.
